bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Hut (BTD7:GW)
Monkey Hut is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. This basic tower works as the same as BTD6. Upgrades Path 1 Jungle Drums ($850) Jungle drums inspire nearby towers within radius to attack 25% faster. Energizing Drums ($1,400) All towers within the tower's radius get 20% range, 40% attack speed and 20% more projectile speed. Tower Training ($3,500) Provides a 35% discount on all towers and upgrades purchased within the tower's radius, as well as the Hut itself. Tower Expertise ($6,000) All towers within radius get tier 1 upgrades for free. Tower Mastery ($45,000) *Deecription: "All towers within radius get tier 1, 2 and 3 upgrades for free. Gains a Mega Ballista attack." *Details: Mega Ballista attack does 15 damage (250 damage to MOAB-Class Bloons) and 150 pierce (MOAB-Class Bloons consume 10 pierce per entity). This attack does infinite range, bounces up to 6 times, and attacks every 2.7 seconds. Path 2 Grow Blocker ($650) Prevents bloons from regrowing within the tower's radius. Radar Scanner ($1,750) Allows all Towers in the radius to attack and shoot Camo Bloons. Monkey Intelligence Bureau ($6,000) All towers within radius have their projectiles no immunites, which can damage any type of bloon. Super Monkey Storm ($20,000) *Description: "Ability: Summons a squadron of Super Monkeys that destroy all Bloons onscreen and deal 1,500 damage to MOAB Class Bloons." *Details: Has a cooldown of 60 seconds. All Bloon Properties inside the tower's range are removed except Fortified and Lead. Double Storm ($50,000) *Description: "Ability summons a second pass of Super Monkey Storm after the first one." *Details: Has a cooldown of 45 seconds, -15 from the previous upgrade. All Bloon Properties are permanently removed when any Bloon gets inside the tower's radius except Fortified and Lead. Path 3 Monkey Business ($700) All towers within tower's radius gives $25 per round. Extra Business ($1,200) All towers within tower's radius gives $50 per round. Monkey Town ($4,000) All towers within tower's radius gain 2x cash per pop. Monkey City ($10,000) All towers within tower's radius gain 5x cash per pop. Monkeyopolis ($5,000 / Farm) Absorbs all nearby Banana Farms and their income, freeing up space for new towers. Differences from BTD6 *Monkey Village renamed to Monkey Hut, attack radius buffed (directly from BTD6's 1/0/0 Monkey Village), all buffs (base tower and its upgrades) stack with up to 5 other Monkey Huts Path 1 *Bigger Radius removed, Jungle Drums moved to 1/0/0, buffed, price decreased *Primary Training reworked into Energizing Drums, moved to 2/0/0, price increased *Tower Training added (taken from 0/0/1) *Primary Tutoring renamed into Tower Expertise, price increased *Primary Expertise renamed into Tower Mastery, greatly buffed, price increased Path 2 *Radar Scanner price decreased *Monkey Intelligence Bureau price decreased *Call to Arms and Homeland Defense replaced with Super Monkey Storm and Double Storm Path 3 *Monkey Business' towers gives cash within radius, price decreased *Monkey Commerce removed, Extra Business added *Monkey Town buffed, price decreased *Monkey City loses given free Dart Monkey, buffs cash per pop, price increased *Monkeyopolis still now produces a infinite amount of bananas / banana crates Trivia *4/0/0 and 5/0/0 Upgrades applies to all classes (Primary, Military, Magic and Support) with the use of 3/0/0 upgrade. Category:Towers Category:Support Towers